


Golden Hour

by pouty_hoseok



Series: Songfics [11]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempt at Humor, Babies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Ice Cream, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Married Life, Mpreg, No Angst, No Smut, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Park Seonghwa-centric, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kim Hongjoong, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slice of Life, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_hoseok/pseuds/pouty_hoseok
Summary: Seonghwa, even after knowing Hongjoong for years, is still unused to his antics. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t like them, though. Who knows? They sure feel ready for kids.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Songfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> it's just super soft uwu

[ _ Blueberry Eyes _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwYd_6Bsp_c)

Seonghwa sighs, closing his eyes as Hongjoong strokes his chest. His Omega smells sweet, like blueberry pie fresh out of the oven mixed with hints of his own lavender-rosewood scent. He buries his face in the patch of blue hair and inhales deeply, his eyes probably fluttering as he does. The sunlight streams in through their windows and paints them both with its golden rays, further warming them along with the blankets they’ve tangled themselves in. The golden hour of the day has him keeping his eyes averted from the window, too tired to look out at it. 

“Hwa, love,” Hongjoong says softly as if he thinks Seonghwa might be asleep. The Alpha hums curiously and lifts his head, blinking the dazedness from his eyes. 

“Hm?”

“I want a baby.” 

Seonghwa stills though Hongjoong continues to stroke his chest. 

“You want . . . a baby?” Seonghwa says, a hint of questioning in his voice as he tilts his head. Hongjoong hums, taking his wrists and guiding his hands down to his stomach. It’s mostly flat, except for the little pouch where his reproductive system lies. His smaller hands press over Seonghwa’s and he looks up at his husband. 

“Imagine it, Hwa,” he says and Seonghwa frowns. Imagine it? The sleepless nights, the stress, the tears, the arguing? Their parents bombarding them with questions? And, worst of all, sharing Hongjoong?

“Stop jumping right to the worst,” Hongjoong teases softly. Seonghwa begins to draw circles on his stomach, brow still furrowed as lips brush over his jawline. “Think of the good stuff.” 

Seonghwa tries. It’s not like he’s never considered having children with Hongjoong, he’s just never put too much thought into it. He seems to be falling down a rabbit hole, though, because suddenly images of Hongjoong, his stomach round and full of something  _ they _ made, fill his head and it isn’t long before he sees nameless children running around. 

“Babe?” Hongjoong says, poking him. 

“Baby,” Seonghwa says. “I want a baby.” 

Hongjoong looks at him for a bit before laughing. He tilts his head up and presses their lips together, smiling into the kiss. 

“We’re going to have a baby?” 

Seonghwa nods before a thought occurs to him. 

“We’re both on suppressants,” he says. He groans and Hongjoong laughs again. 

“Hwa, love, you do know that we can go off of them? It’ll take us a couple of months, it’s really not that long,” he says. Seonghwa groans again. Hongjoong smiles at him and Seonghwa kisses him again. 

“We have to schedule appointments to meet with the doctor,” he murmurs, already beginning to plan. He doesn’t say it, but Hongjoong already knows it; they’d both gotten tests done some while ago and it had said Hongjoong was at a risk for infertility from how young he’d been when he’d started taking suppressants. It’s not really his fault, though. Hongjoong hadn’t grown up in the best area so it was the easiest thing to do to stay safe from Alphas and even Betas prowling the streets for vulnerable Omegas. For instance, young, still rather prepubescent Hongjoong while he was walking home from school. 

Without realizing it, Seonghwa’s hands have shifted so he’s holding onto Hongjoong possessively. It’s a bit hard, considering his hands are on the younger’s stomach, but he manages, and Hongjoong notices. 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” he says. Seonghwa hums and nuzzles the back of his neck, pressing a kiss to the mating mark. 

“Of course, it is,” he says, though neither of them can really be sure. “I’ll call the doctor after breakfast, yeah?”

They both go off of their suppressants and notify their employers. Hongjoong will work from home for the first few weeks that they’re fully off, as heats can come rather spontaneously and it’d be dangerous for him to be out and vulnerable. Seonghwa also works from home, and they curl up together on their couch while they work, their cat, Hwaseong, sitting between them. 

When they go to the fertility clinic, though, it’s not nearly as easy. Hongjoong clutches Seonghwa until his knuckles turn white and they walk inside, waiting quietly until Hongjoong is called. 

“Well, Mr. Kim, I have good news for you,” the doctor says as he walks in. He checks his clipboard. “You’re fully capable of a full-term, healthy pregnancy!” 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong would both be lying if they said they didn’t cry. The doctor shifts in place, uncomfortable and unsure of what to do with the sobbing couple before him. 

“Thank you,” Seonghwa says as he holds his husband. “Thank you.” 

They drive home in silence, though Hongjoong makes him stop at a pharmacy. Seonghwa follows his small and nearly bouncing off of the walls husband, a small smile on his face as Hongjoong grabs a pregnancy test and prances over to the register. The cashier offers them a smile and Hongjoong returns with a giant grin, bouncing in place. Seonghwa kisses his head and rubs his hip, trying to calm him down somewhat. Due to the lack of suppressants in the Omega’s system, he’s filling the pharmacy with his scent and Seonghwa would rather not get thrown out for air pollution. 

“Come on, dear, let’s go,” Seonghwa says. He bows a little at the cashier as he guides Hongjoong out of the pharmacy and toward their car. 

When they get back home and the car is in the garage, Hongjoong grabs his face and kisses him. Seonghwa, surprised, yelps but his hands wander to his husband’s hips anyway as he tilts his head and backs him into the wall, holding him close and kissing him fiercely. 

“Wait,” Seonghwa pants when he’s hit with a reminder. Hongjoong frowns, tilting his head cutely. “We - we should wait until your heat.” 

Hongjoong whines, pouting at him and giving the older puppy eyes. Seonghwa finds he’s still got him pressed to the wall, so maybe that might be sending mixed signals.

“Look,” Seonghwa says, leaning forward and brushing his lips over Hongjoong’s forehead, “I’m not against trying. I’m just saying you might be disappointed.” 

“One time couldn’t hurt, could it?” Hongjoong says and his eyes flicker teasingly. Seonghwa smiles at him and kisses him again, holding his husband close.

When Hongjoong comes out of the bathroom, Seonghwa already knows it didn’t go well. 

“Oh, darling, come here,” he says, opening his arms. Hongjoong walks over and rests his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder, shuddering as a sob racks through him. Seonghwa hushes him and rubs his back, rocking back and forth to soothe him. 

“I just - why?” Hongjoong whimpers and Seonghwa tuts at him, tugging him up onto the bed and into his lap. 

“Joong, dear, that’s not something we can always control,” Seonghwa says as he brushes a strand of hair away from Hongjoong’s face. “But the doctor said you’re capable of having kids, so don’t worry. And we can always adopt if worse comes to worst.”

Hongjoong sniffles and nods, curling up closer to him. Seonghwa lies back on the blankets, closing his eyes as he slowly gets Hongjoong to fall asleep, his fingers running through Hongjoong’s hair. 

As per usual, Seonghwa rouses before his husband and heads into the kitchen. He gets out the ingredients to make pancakes, chewing worriedly on his lower lip. 

After he finishes making breakfast, because he knows Hongjoong won’t be up for at least another hour, Seonghwa gets the car and drives out. Their guest room could stand a bit of redecorating. 

When he gets back, Hongjoong is lying on the couch in one of Seonghwa’s oversized t-shirts and he’s absolutely  _ drowning _ in it. He’s got his headphones and laptop out, legs crossed as he works. 

“Good morning to you as well,” Seonghwa says jokingly as he brings the bags in. Hongjoong looks over and grins at him, taking his headphones off and closing his laptop and rushing over. Seonghwa laughs as he leaps into his arms, hugging him close. 

“Missed you,” Hongjoong murmurs and Seonghwa hugs him tighter. 

“I missed you too,” he says. He pulls away and gestures to the bags. “But I thought that we might be needing a nursery.” 

Hongjoong’s face brightens and then he grabs Seonghwa’s hand and tugs him up the stairs. They work to move all of the furniture out before beginning to paint over the bland gray of the room, covering their faces as they do. 

[ _ Say My Name _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqRGB_1dULY)

Three weeks later, Hongjoong’s heat comes. He wakes up in the middle of the day and the first thing he does is whine as loudly as possible, making sure that everyone in the entire neighborhood can hear him. Seonghwa trips over his feet to get upstairs, undoing his tie as he does. 

When he reaches their bedroom, his shirt is unbuttoned and his tie is long forgotten in the hallway. Hongjoong is curled up in his nest, wearing only one of Seonghwa’s oversized t-shirts. Seonghwa feels like a horny teenager again as his eyes rove over the expanse of Hongjoong’s legs, up past the shirt that skims the tops of his thighs, and up until he reaches his husband’s flushed face. His eyes are a bit wild and he whimpers, shifting in place when he sees Seonghwa. 

He throws his head back and whines. 

“I needed you here  _ yesterday _ ,” he says and Seonghwa is snapped out of his trance as he continues to undress, clothes leaving a trail on the ground that’s sure to bother him later, but all he cares about right now is Hongjoong. 

Speaking of which, the Omega looks like he’s about to explode. Seonghwa laughs despite the nature of the situation as he crawls over to Hongjoong and kisses him, resting his weight on his arms as the younger man lies back, his legs wrapped around Seonghwa’s middle. 

“Needy,” he tuts as Hongjoong runs a hand down his chest. It turns into a pinch and Seonghwa yelps, jumping back. Hongjoong scowls at him as Seonghwa leans in again, unable to keep from laughing as he slowly rolls his hips. 

“You took so  _ long _ ,” Hongjoong whines and Seonghwa hums as his hand snakes under his husband’s shirt. Hongjoong squeaks, surprised as he whimpers and his hips buck. 

“Titty grab,” Seonghwa whispers and Hongjoong shrieks, furious as he shoves his husband back. Seonghwa grins up at him as the Omega comes and straddles him, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. 

“Oh, you’ll regret that, Mr. Park,” he says dangerously. “You’ll regret that.” 

Seonghwa does, in fact, regret that after Hongjoong goes for several rounds before passing out beside his husband. He feels like his dick will never work again after that. 

But spending Hongjoong’s heat with him is nice. It’s not the first time they’ve done it, as Hongjoong had to go off of suppressants for medical treatment, though Seonghwa is sure that it’s the first time Hongjoong’s ever been so desperate and needy that Seonghwa woke up with his pants off. 

When it finally does end, though, his hand wanders to the pregnancy test kept in the drawer of Hongjoong’s bedside table, the small stick seemingly taunting him as he stares at it. His eyes dart down to Hongjoong and he smiles at his sleeping husband, leaning down to plant a kiss on the crown of his head. 

Seonghwa looks back at the pregnancy test and frowns. It’s still unused and the little space where the little pink lines will appear is empty, though he feels a looming sense of dread as he looks at it. A part of him is tempted to snap it in half and tell Hongjoong it broke by accident before insisting that it’s best if they wait to see until Hongjoong starts showing. 

“Hey,” a raspy voice says, startling Seonghwa from his thoughts. The Alpha looks down and Hongjoong blinks sleepily at him, shifting around so he’s resting on his stomach. He winces a bit and Seonghwa can’t help but smile at him, reaching up to pet his hair. 

“Don’t overthink it, yeah?” Hongjoong says and Seonghwa hums as he hands him the test, sitting up with his husband. The younger man limps to the bathroom and Seonghwa sits on the bed, chewing nervously on his lower lip as he waits. 

There’s a clatter from the bathroom and Seonghwa leaps to his feet and races into the room. Hongjoong is still naked and there’s piss on the toilet seat, but that’s not what the younger man is paying attention to. Seonghwa crouches down and Hongjoong swoops up the test, a giant grin stretching across his face. 

Seonghwa already knows what he’s going to say and he opens his mouth to speak, but Hongjoong pouts and puts a finger to his lips. 

“I want to tell you,” he says. He makes a shooing motion with his hands. “Go and sit on the bed. I’ll be there before you know it.” 

Seonghwa tries not to roll his eyes as he walks back and grabs some underpants, sitting on the bed. 

“Can I have a shirt?” Hongjoong says from the bathroom. Seonghwa snorts as he grabs a shirt and underwear, tossing them at the arm Hongjoong’s stuck out. 

He sits on the bed, then, lacing his fingers together and bouncing his leg as he waits for Hongjoong to come out. 

The bathroom door opens far too slowly for Seonghwa’s taste, but then Hongjoong is standing in the doorway, a shy smile on his face as he clutches the test in his hands. 

Seonghwa smiles so hard he swears it’ll be imprinted on his face as Hongjoong walks over and hands him the test. 

As expected, there are two little pink lines. 

“I’m pregnant,” Hongjoong says and Seonghwa yells happily, grabbing him and tugging him into his arms. Hongjoong yelps, surprised, but he melts into his Alpha’s embrace within the blink of an eye. Seonghwa can feel tears running down his cheeks as he rocks them back and forth, crying silently into Hongjoong’s chest. 

“You’re pregnant,” he says and Hongjoong nods, pressing his face into Seonghwa’s hair. “Oh my God, we’re going to be parents.” 

[ _ Poppin’ Star _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSu-cOWQXro)

They’re quick to tell their friends. And, in their strange way of showing how excited they are, they plan a “baby shower part one”.

“Wooyoung-ah,” Seonghwa says as he adjusts the grocery bag in his hand for this very unnecessary baby shower, “this really isn’t necessary.” 

_ “Aw, come on, Hyung!” _ Wooyoung says.  _ “I’m sure you want to have a baby shower. You love parties!” _

“Yes, but don’t you know that baby showers are normally held four to six weeks  _ before _ someone gives birth? Not six weeks after we hear that we’re expecting, right?” 

The line goes silent and then Wooyoung hangs up. Seonghwa sighs, shaking his head. Hongjoong is still at work and Seonghwa is planning on going out to pick him up after he finishes making the food. Wooyoung and San are still on their way, though Seonghwa saw that everyone else had arrived earlier, so he’s hoping that he’ll have plenty of help. 

“There he is!” Yunho says and Seonghwa squawks as arms wrap around him and lift him from the ground. He kicks Yunho in the shin and grumbles something about cooking as he frantically runs upstairs to change after kicking his shoes off. He’ll re-arrange them later. 

“Hyung!” Mingi yells from downstairs. “Where do you want us to put the gifts?” 

_ Gifts? _ Seonghwa thinks. 

“Leave them in the living room!” he says as he tosses his clothes in the laundry and pulls on a sweatshirt. He changes into a pair of jeans and then rushes downstairs, grabbing the groceries. Hongjoong’s favorite foods are meat and chicken (Seonghwa had pointed out that they were the same thing and Hongjoong hadn’t spoken to him for a full five minutes of their date), so he’s planning on making pork kimchi and some sort of chicken. It’s likely that he’ll just order fried chicken, though, since he needs something he can get in bulk to make sure everyone is fed. 

“Yeosang-ah, call the fried chicken place and make sure to order two large packs of normal and spicy wings, yeah?” he says as he puts things away. He sees the blond getting his phone out and tapping something, then he begins to place their order. Seonghwa snorts to himself. He probably has the place on speed-dial with how much he likes chicken. 

“Ow! Fuck, Jongho, not that hard!” Yunho says and Seonghwa curses loudly before looking over his shoulder. What on earth are they doing up there?

The cradle is gone. 

(God, it’s too early for this. Seonghwa doesn’t care that it’s around three in the afternoon. It’s too early for this in Hongjoong’s pregnancy and the day. They don’t even  _ need _ a cradle yet.)

“What are you two doing?” he yells cupping a hand around his mouth as he stands at the bottom of the stairs. Mingi appears and he holds his hands up, shaking his head. 

“Nothing, Hyung!” he says. “Don’t worry about it!” 

Seonghwa grumbles something under his breath about a baby shower being something pleasant before he gets back to the kitchen. He begins making rice, checking the water before putting it into the cooker and starting the kimchi. It isn’t long before the smell of garlic fills the air and Seonghwa sighs, his shoulders relaxing as he begins to cook. 

“Wooyoung and San are on their way over with the cake,” Yeosang says from the living room. Seonghwa hums and coughs before walking over and opening a window. 

“Please tell me they got something that’s not, well, their style,” Seonghwa says as he speed-walks back to the kitchen. Yeosang laughs and shrugs. 

“They said-”

“SEONGHWA-HYUNG!” 

“Can you get that?” Seonghwa says. “I have to make this. Also, can you try and find Hwaseong? I’m worried about her.” 

Yeosang laughs as he gets up and prances over to the front door, opening it cheekily as San and Wooyoung barrel in. Seonghwa feels like he’s surrounded by gulls as he holds up the pair of cooking chopsticks and waves them around. 

“Go and find my cat! Make sure she’s okay!” he yells, kicking one leg at the two demons as they laugh and walk off. “Also, you’re paying Yeosang back for buying the fried chicken!” 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” San says. He walks up behind Seonghwa and hugs the other Alpha, winking. “We promise, we’re very wonderful.” 

“Oh, you just wait ‘til I get my hands on you,” Seonghwa seethes, though his feet remain planted as San waltzes off to (hopefully) find Hwaseong. Seonghwa is worried his dear kitty has been scared out of her wits and is now hiding in a closet somewhere. 

He finishes the kimchi and puts Yeosang in charge of guarding it from the hungry vultures that have invaded his house. Seonghwa makes sure that they all know where to put everything before he leaves, running out the door and stumbling as he tries to tug his sneakers on. 

He’s practically shaking with excitement (even though he tried quite hard to keep Wooyoung and San from planning an early baby shower) as he drives out to pick Hongjoong up. Seonghwa thankfully manages to refrain from speeding, though he does get awfully tempted upon several different occasions. He finally pulls to a stop in front of Hongjoong’s building and he takes out his umbrella, laughing as he runs out to get his husband. 

“Joongie, dear!” Seonghwa calls, waving his hand. Hongjoong grins at him as he rushes over. His black hair looks wonderful, curled in delicate ringlets around his face. Seonghwa is tempted to kiss him breathless in the middle of the parking lot, though he’d rather not get charged for public indecency. Instead of abiding by his fantasies, Seonghwa grabs Hongjoong’s hand and laughs with him as they run to the car, closing the umbrella. 

“My, I wonder what you’re so excited about,” Hongjoong says teasingly and Seonghwa laughs. 

“Can’t I just be excited to see you?” he says as they drive. 

Hongjoong laughs, smiling at him and rubbing his stomach. Seonghwa looks worriedly over at him. Hongjoong shakes his head and sighs, leaning against the Alpha’s shoulder. 

“How have you been feeling today?” Seonghwa says, his eyes on the road. 

“My chest hurts and I felt a little sick earlier,” he says. Hongjoong shrugs, smiling up at him. “I’m fine, though. Really, Hwa, it’s nothing.” 

Seonghwa sucks in air through his teeth and chews on his lower lip. 

“I know,” he says. He glances over at Hongjoong. “I just get worried, you know?” 

Hongjoong laughs. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve known you for years,” he says. “There’s nearly nothing I don’t know about you by now.” 

Seonghwa laughs and shakes his head. 

“You say it like it’s a bad thing," he says and Hongjoong laughs, looking up at him. 

“You’re one of the most wonderful things I’ve ever had the pleasure of learning about,” he says. Seonghwa shakes his head at his antics and keeps driving, pulling into the garage and opening the umbrella as they rush out. 

Seonghwa unlocks the door and takes his shoes off, making sure Hongjoong gets in as well. 

“You’re acting so weird,” Hongjoong says and Seonghwa laughs nervously. 

He hears a crash and then Yeosang says, “Fuck,” and Hongjoong looks around, frowning. 

“What-”

“Surprise!” Wooyoung says as he, San, Yeosang, Jongho, Mingi, and Yunho all pop out of random places in their house. San is holding up poor Hwaseong and the cat mewls as she’s let down, racing over to Hongjoong and leaping into his arms. 

“Is this . . . a baby shower?” Hongjoong says, frowning and tilting his head. Seonghwa sighs and shakes his head. 

“Wooyoung and San planned it,” Seonghwa says and Hongjoong laughs, smiling at all of them. 

“Thank you,” he says. He looks down and even goes so far as to lift his shirt. “But, uh, you guys do know that baby showers are held, like, in the third trimester, right?”

Wooyoung and San both groan. 

The “baby shower” goes pretty well, and Hongjoong and Seonghwa find themselves waving their friends goodbye a few hours later. Hongjoong’s had more sleeping problems than usual, so they tend to go to bed earlier. 

“Hey, baby,” he says as he crawls into bed beside Seonghwa. The Alpha looks up and laughs, tugging him closer. Hongjoong’s gotten a little chubbier, his frame rounding out as his body prepares. Seonghwa runs his hands over him, smiling gently. 

“How’re you feeling?” he says and Hongjoong hums in response, crawling over and resting his head on Seonghwa’s chest with a soft sigh. 

“Fat,” he says and Seonghwa hums, carding his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair.

“I can assure you, lovey, that you are just the perfect size,” he says. Hongjoong whimpers and cuddles closer, his scent growing distressed. 

“Fat,” he says again and Seonghwa shifts, pulling him up to rest on his chest. He cups Hongjoong’s face and leans in, pressing their foreheads together as he closes his eyes and uses his thumbs to brush away any tears on his cheeks. 

“My dear, sweet Hongjoong,” he says, “you are the most adorable, beautiful, and the sexiest Omega I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. Being a bit chubby doesn’t change that.” 

Hongjoong whines and nuzzles against him, pressing his body closer to Seonghwa. The Alpha sighs and pulls him even closer so they’re sandwiched together, not even a millimeter of space between them. Seonghwa continues to run his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair until his breathing evens out and he begins to snore softly against Seonghwa’s chest. He smiles down at him and lets his head fall back as his own eyes close and he too falls asleep. 

He’s woken rather early by the feeling of Hongjoong stumbling off of him and into the bathroom. Seonghwa himself gets out of bed and heads downstairs to grab a glass of water for his husband, sighing heavily as he rubs his eyes with his free hand. He kneels down beside Hongjoong and rubs his back, trying to offer what little comfort he can. 

When he stops throwing up, Hongjoong brushes his teeth, drinks some water, and then goes back to bed. Seonghwa follows, curling up around him and sighing as his eyes fall shut and he hopes for sleep. 

[ _ Easy _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X95tylIxAoc)

As Hongjoong’s pregnancy progresses, he gains more weight and he gets moodier. He snaps at Seonghwa rather often and they have a screaming match over whether or not Hwaseong should have extra food, ending with Hongjoong in Seonghwa’s arms, blubbering apologies. 

But, to be honest, Seonghwa thinks he likes Hongjoong being pregnant. It’s not  _ too _ different from when he wasn’t, as he still goes to work and still goes out while his bump isn’t even showing, But he’s definitely gained weight, though it’s certainly not unhealthy and Seonghwa is sure he’s shown him nearly ever credible pregnancy source on the internet to prove to Hongjoong that he won’t need to diet or anything. 

He also consumes an obscene amount of pickles and eggs. And look, Seonghwa promised he wouldn’t judge because there was one time that Hongjoong began to sob while shoving his face because he thought Seonghwa was disgusted by it. Seonghwa had promised him multiple times that it was fine, though it had still taken quite a while before Hongjoong calmed down. And, of course, continued gorging himself. He also has an extreme craving for dark chocolate, something Seonghwa learned after he came downstairs to find Hongjoong sitting on the ground, eating chocolate chips straight out of the bag in their dimly-lit kitchen. He’d searched up whether or not it was okay to eat chocolate while pregnant and had seen that dark chocolate was recommended, should someone have a craving for it. 

An aversion Hongjoong has is one to coffee. Then again, Seonghwa heard that drinking coffee while pregnant isn’t a good idea, though the simple smell was enough to have his husband moving to another room. So, Seonghwa has reverted to drinking tea in the mornings, something he did before Hongjoong’s wacky sleep-schedule as a producer began to evolve and his husband became a coffee addict. 

Well, coffee’s not too healthy anyway, so Seonghwa is happy to see that they’ve both gone on a break from it at least. 

As they get closer to Hongjoong’s second trimester, the morning sickness and nausea slowly begin to ebb away. His bump is also beginning to show as his hips widen. The chub he has turns to swelling and they have to go out and buy new shoes. A myriad of stretch marks also appears on Hongjoong’s stomach and even more litter his thighs, while certain patches of skin on his face begin to darken. 

Hongjoong whines loudly again, kicking his feet. They’re driving out to see Hongjoong’s parents in Anyang while his older brother is planning to fly over. Hong-Gi is an actor and Seonghwa can’t say he’s quite sure what his brother-in-law is doing right now, though he’s at least coming out to see them. He’s supposedly in Paris right now, or so he’s seen on his social media profiles. 

“I want to be there  _ now, _ ” Hongjoong whines, pouting and crossing his arms. Seonghwa grits his teeth and keeps his eyes on the road. 

“You do know, dear, that we’ve been driving for ten minutes,” he says. 

“But we’ve been stuck in traffic for the past  _ twelve minutes _ !” Hongjoong cries like it’s the worst thing in the world. “I don’t wanna be here anymore!” 

Seonghwa sighs and looks over at his scowling husband. Today is one of Hongjoong’s moodier days, meaning he’s rather petulant and bratty. And Seonghwa, like the lovestruck fool he is, continues to cater to his every whim. 

“I’m sure it’ll clear up soon,” Seonghwa says. Hongjoong huffs, slouching. 

They wait several more minutes before continuing their drive. After that one block, it’s pretty smooth sailing from there, for which Seonghwa is grateful. 

They reach Hongjoong’s parents' house and Seonghwa gets their things out, as they’re planning on staying for the weekend. Hongjoong waits for him, hands resting on the small bump of his stomach, looking at Seonghwa curiously as the Alpha tugs their suitcase out. 

“Hongjoong-ah! Seonghwa-yah!” Hongjoong’s mother yells as she runs out to greet the two. Hongjoong grins as she hugs him and Seonghwa smiles softly as he lugs the suitcase along. 

“How was the drive?” Mrs. Kim says as they walk in. Seonghwa shrugs. 

“It was fine, don’t believe a thing he says,” he tells her, gesturing to Hongjoong. The Omega squawks angrily and hits him, drawing a laugh from Seonghwa. 

“We were stuck in traffic for  _ hours _ ,” Hongjoong says. Seonghwa sighs, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he toes his shoes off in the front. 

“It was twenty minutes,” Seonghwa says. Hongjoong hums as he leans his head against the Alpha’s shoulder, trying to grab the hand Seonghwa currently has wrapped around the handle of their suitcase. 

“You know where the guest room is, right, Seonghwa?” Hongjoong’s mother says and the Alpha hums, nodding as he makes his way down the hall. He opens the door and Hongjoong squishes past him, lowering himself onto the bed with a heavy sigh. 

“My butt hurts,” he whines. Seonghwa huffs as he shakes his head and moves the suitcase to the wall, shifting it around so it’s more accessible. Hongjoong walks up behind him and his arms snake around Seonghwa’s waist. Seonghwa looks over his shoulder at him and smiles. 

“Hey, there,” he says and Hongjoong giggles, leaning forward to nuzzle the side of his neck. Seonghwa snorts. 

“I wanna do facemasks,” he says. And who is Seonghwa to tell him no?

They sit together on top of the bed, Hongjoong painting his nails as they both do their masks. He’s going to do Seonghwa’s nails, but only after he finishes his own. 

“You’re so cute,” Seonghwa says as he combs his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair. His husband snorts. 

“Don’t distract me while I have nail polish out,” he says and Seonghwa can’t help but laugh at him, shaking his head. 

“Yes, sir,” he says and Hongjoong turns around to send him a look that promises murder once his nails dry. Seonghwa thinks he’s got plenty of time, though, as he’s doing both his finger and toenails. 

“Come over here,” Hongjoong says when he finishes with his nails. Seonghwa smiles and moves to get up, though Hongjoong tugs him right back into the bed. 

“Joong, dear, I need to get out of bed if you want me to turn around.” 

“No,” Hongjoong says. Seonghwa snorts, shaking his head as he grabs a hair tie and gathers Hongjoong’s hair up, tying it up in a little sprout on top of his head. “I’ll do it.” 

Seonghwa frowns. 

“But won’t you mess your nails up?” he says, tilting his head. Hongjoong looks puzzled for a moment before he grins and laughs. 

“Nah,” he says, “I’ll be fine.” 

Seonghwa manages to snort a bit at that as Hongjoong gets off of him and moves so they’re facing each other. 

“What color?” he says. Seonghwa shrugs. He probably looks like he’s about to kiss Hongjoong until they’re both gasping for air. 

“Gold,” he says and Hongjoong snorts. 

“Expensive,” he says and Seonghwa laughs, his eyes straying to their wedding rings. He’d never really thought about it, but Hongjoong had proposed to him with actual  _ How to Train Your Dragon _ wedding rings. After saying yes, Seonghwa had kicked him and told him he’d better not regret it. Hongjoong, while laughing, had slid the Toothless ring onto his finger and promised not to. 

“In my defense,” Hongjoong speaks up, “your nickname is Toothless.” 

“Our cat is named after one of my nicknames,” Seonghwa says as Hongjoong paints his nails. “I think you’re obsessed with me, Kim Hongjoong.” 

Hongjoong looks up at him and smiles. 

“And if I am?” he says. 

Seonghwa huffs and tries not to laugh, almost crossing his arms if not for Hongjoong tightening the grip on his wrist. 

“Then you married the right person,” he says and Hongjoong laughs. Seonghwa might not get butterflies in his stomach but his heartbeat still picks up excitedly and he still feels himself being tickled by Hongjoong’s happiness, simply from seeing his husband smile. 

“I know,” Hongjoong says, squeezing Seonghwa’s hand. He looks down at Seonghwa’s nails and scowls. “But you need to cut your nails.” 

Seonghwa laughs as Hongjoong gets out the nail clippers, a grin spreading across his face as he does. 

It’s nice to spend time with Hongjoong’s parents and brother. Seonghwa’s always had a good relationship with his in-laws, as their first meeting was accidental when Seonghwa carried a very sleep-deprived Hongjoong home from the school library. It was before they started dating, when they were just friends in high school. They started going out in freshman year of college, so roughly two or three years later. He’d been invited to stay for dinner and Seonghwa had declined, saying his parents would worry. But, ever since then, Hongjoong’s family had always had a soft spot for his ‘handsome, Alpha friend’ as Hongjoong said they referred to him. 

Surprisingly, it hadn’t been hard for Seonghwa’s own family to warm up to Hongjoong. Growing up in the upper class had meant high standards and tough love, though Seonghwa would be lying if he said he’d ever felt unloved by his parents and older brother. Seong-Hoon had taken an immediate liking to Hongjoong, happy to have another Omega to hang out with. His parents had been a bit wary at first, but, after seeing Hongjoong’s strong will and getting a taste of his fiery personality, they’d warmed up to him. Seonghwa is quite grateful that he and Hongjoong have never had to deal with any family drama.

When they get back home, Yeosang and Jongho greet them. Both Hongjoong and Seonghwa agreed that they’d be the most trustworthy when it came to watching Hwaseong, and it’s an added bonus that Yeosang (after Yunho) is the one she likes most. 

“Oh, Hwaseongie,” Hongjoong coos and the cat comes running out from her hiding spot, leaping into his arms as he sweeps her up. Seonghwa smiles at Yeosang and Jongho. 

“Thank you so much for watching her,” he says. “Sorry again for it being on such short notice.” 

“It was fine, Hyung,” Yeosang says. “It’s really not that much work to take care of a cat.” 

Seonghwa snorts. 

“Well, thank you again,” he says. “See you later?” 

“Bye, Hyung,” Yeosang says. Jongho waves as they walk out and Seonghwa sighs, turning to Hongjoong. The man’s curled up on the couch, his pants lying on the floor as he looks through Netflix, his hand idly running over Hwaseong’s spine. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Seonghwa says as he picks the pants up. Hongjoong hums and shrugs. 

“Not hungry,” he says. Seonghwa arches an eyebrow before shrugging, grabbing the suitcase and taking it up the stairs. 

The weeks drag on, and Seonghwa finds his mate growing needier as the baby grows. Seonghwa’s parents and brother fly over to see them and Seonghwa has to deal with his mother and Hyung fawning over his husband while his father laughs at his struggle. Unlike Hongjoong, who has two Beta parents, Seonghwa’s mother is an Omega and his father is an Alpha. That tends to lessen the likelihood of Beta pups, just as two Betas tend to have more Betas than Alphas or Omegas. Yes, surprise, surprise, Seonghwa paid attention in science class when that was discussed (though not very much. Seong-Hoon was also a biology major). 

“Eomeoni,  _ please _ ,” Seonghwa says as his mother drags them through the store to buy things for the baby. “We don’t need all of this stuff. He’s only on his-”

“-Second trimester, yes, I know, don’t worry,” the woman says as she walks through the aisles. “But Seonghwa, dear, you have to understand that-”

“-Eomonie, we have  _ months _ until he gives birth,” Seonghwa says. 

“It’s always good to be prepared!” 

Hongjoong laughs beside him, clinging to Seonghwa’s arm as he leans his head on his shoulder. 

“Let her have her fun,” he says softly. He shifts around so Seonghwa has an arm wrapped around his waist, moving his hand so it rests on his bump. Seonghwa rubs circles onto his stomach and sighs, shaking his head. 

Nearing the end of Hongjoong’s second trimester, they feel the baby kick for the first time. Hongjoong alerts him with a sudden curse and Seonghwa jumps, surprised as he turns to his mate. Hongjoong is staring at his stomach with wide eyes. 

“It kicked,” he whispers and Seonghwa scrambles over, pressing his ear against Hongjoong’s stomach. 

He receives no response and frowns. Hongjoong mumbles something and then Seonghwa yelps, stumbling back in surprise. 

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” he says. He and Hongjoong look at each other and then at his stomach. 

“Holy shit,” Hongjoong says and Seonghwa clicks his tongue instinctively. 

“No cursing,” he says and Hongjoong laughs grabbing him by the shirtsleeve and tugging him close.

“You really are ready to be a dad, aren’t you?” he says and Seonghwa laughs. Well, he sure hopes he is. 

[ _ lift me from the ground _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_8NVwu8jyU)

Hongjoong’s pregnancy continues to progress, and Seonghwa’s stress builds with it. Now in his third trimester, Hongjoong has grown much rounder. He’s much chubbier as well, choosing to hide in his oversized shirts and sweatpants. He’s still just as moody too, and Seonghwa is going through that emotional marathon  _ with  _ him. His breasts have grown fuller with the rest of his body and now leak colostrum onto his shirts, though the maternity bras both of their mothers have sent them tend to keep them from soiling all of Hongjoong’s shirts. The shortness of breath is easily what has Seonghwa worried the most, as Hongjoong tended to take the stairs at work. He’s thankful to Mingi, who also happens to be a songwriter under the same company as Hongjoong, for watching his mate and making sure he doesn’t try the stairs without someone staying with him. Hongjoong had started bawling once, though, and Mingi, very unsure of what to do since he has no experience with pregnancies at all, had frantically called Seonghwa. Thankfully, one of their coworkers, another Omega named Yeonjun, had come to the rescue before gently calming Hongjoong down and leading him toward the elevator. The next day, Seonghwa had given Hongjoong extra food to give him as a ‘thank you’. 

It grows increasingly difficult for Hongjoong as well as Seonghwa. His stomach, round and plump and full of life, is quite the obstacle in his daily life. Hongjoong’s never liked having people stare at him, but, as they walk through the city, he finds eyes crawling all over him. Whenever they go to the park to sit or just when they go on walks, people will ask Hongjoong how far along he is, and it clearly irks the man to no end. Seonghwa, since he tends to notice people coming toward them more often, usually steers Hongjoong away before any questions can be asked.

There’s also the question of Hongjoong’s rather . . . intense libido. It’s ridiculously high from the hormones that storm inside of his body. And Seonghwa, since he’s absolutely head over heels in love with Hongjoong, doesn’t care one bit. He’s always happiest when he’s with Hongjoong.

Like right now, as he stands in the doorway between their bedroom and bathroom, a fond smile spread across his face. Hongjoong is scrolling through his phone, a pout on his lips. He’s propped up on a mountain of pillows, the bathrobe around him adjusted to show his swollen tummy as it glows from the lotion slathered over it earlier, kudos to Hongjoong. The rope is tied loosely around his middle, though it’s a bit difficult considering the large swell of his stomach. 

“I can feel you staring, creep,” Hongjoong says from the bed, his eyes still on his phone. Seonghwa laughs and walks over to the bed, climbing on as the mattress dips under his weight. Hongjoong side-eyes him suspiciously and Seonghwa laughs, curling up beside him and peeking at his screen. Hongjoong is scrolling through their list for baby names, something he’d insisted was kept on both of their phones. 

“I like that one,” Seonghwa says and Hongjoong huffs. 

“No,” he says. 

“That one?” 

“Nope.” 

“Down there?” 

“Don’t like it.” 

“What about this one?” Seonghwa says and Hongjoong rolls onto his side, scowling at him. 

“No,” he says. Seonghwa can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of him as he nuzzles the side of Hongjoong’s neck, sighing happily as the scent of blueberry pie fills his nose. 

“Mouthy,” he teases and Hongjoong huffs again. Seonghwa’s smile widens when he feels fingers begin to card through his hair, Hongjoong’s nails running lightly over his scalp. 

“You deserve it,” he says. Seonghwa laughs again and cuddles closer, his eyes falling shut as he releases a soft sigh. 

It takes approximately a minute before Hongjoong begins shifting uncomfortably. Seonghwa’s nose twitches at the change in scents, leading to the Alpha carefully cracking one eye open as Hongjoong squirms beside him. 

“Do you need something, love?” he says and Hongjoong whines in the back of his throat, continuing to squirm in place. Seonghwa arches an eyebrow as his hand seems to subconsciously make its way to rest on Hongjoong’s giant stomach, rubbing small circles on top of the skin. 

“Hwa,” Hongjoong says, tugging on his husband’s shirt. Seonghwa laughs. 

“What is it, Joong, dear?” he says again. 

Hongjoong huffs, growing more frustrated with each passing second that Seonghwa continues to tease him. So, in a very Hongjoong-like fashion, he presses his hand against Seonghwa’s crotch and whines. 

“Need it,” he says. Seonghwa hums again and shifts around, clambering over Hongjoong until he’s lying between his legs. He lifts himself up and rests his weight on his arms as he kisses Hongjoong softly, opening his mouth when Hongjoong’s tongue swipes over his lower lip. 

“I love you,” Seonghwa says as he rolls his hips forward. Hongjoong hums and Seonghwa tugs at the string of his robe, letting it fall back from his husband’s body. His hair fans out around his face like a strange type of halo, but a halo nonetheless. 

“Love you too,” Hongjoong says, his lips swollen and spit-slicked from kissing. He’s even more flushed than usual and Seonghwa absolutely loves it, He rolls his hips once and Hongjoong whines loudly, kicking his feet. 

“Quit it,” he says and Seonghwa laughs again. He goes back to ravishing his rather needy husband and, sometime later, they’re lying together in bed, naked and sweaty. 

“Do you think we’ll be good parents?” Hongjoong says softly, his head resting on Seonghwa’s chest. 

“Definitely,” Seonghwa says. He smiles at Hongjoong, his fingers running through his hair. “We’ve had plenty of practice with the others, haven’t we?” 

Hongjoong laughs, humming and rubbing his tummy. Seonghwa smiles at him as he sighs, closing his eyes. 

“He’s going to be the prettiest little boy, you know that, don’t you?” he murmurs and Hongjoong hums. 

“I do,” he says. “But one of us also looks like a supermodel.” 

“Narcissism ain’t cute, sis,” Seonghwa says without missing a beat, his eyes still closed. Hongjoong laughs and wiggles around, tapping Seonghwa’s nose with his pointer finger. 

“I wasn’t talking about me,” he says. 

“Don’t know whom else, then,” he says and Hongjoong laughs again, shaking his head and sighing. He takes Seonghwa’s hand in his own and plays with his fingers. 

“You really are beautiful, though,” he says and Seonghwa releases a small huff of a laugh. 

“I know,” he says. He cracks one eye open. “But so are you.” 

Hongjoong laughs and shakes his head. 

“Mm, sure,” he says, “Mr. I’ve-gotten-scouted-by-too-many-companies-to-count.”

“It’s probably more like two or three, but okay,” Seonghwa says and Hongjoong hums. 

“Yeah, but I’ve also heard what the people at work are saying about you,” he says. He scowls and possessively presses his face into the crook of Seonghwa’s neck. “But you’re  _ mine _ .” 

Seonghwa laughs, smiling and shaking his head as he rubs Hongjoong’s back. 

“That’s right,” he says. “I’m yours.” 

They have an actual baby shower when Hongjoong is at thirty weeks. Wooyoung acts rather grumbly at first, but the prospect of planning a party seems to cheer him up as he calls as many relatives of the Kim-Parks as he can. Seonghwa’s decided to just let him do as he pleases, as he’d rather not get mauled by Wooyoung for getting in the way. 

On the day of the baby shower, Seonghwa drives Hongjoong to his doctor’s appointment and checks his phone for text messages. Wooyoung and San arrive first and his parents let them in, as they’ve been staying over. Hongjoong’s parents come next, then his brother, then Seonghwa’s brother. Yeosang and Jongho come next, Yunho and Mingi getting there last. Seonghwa sighs and hopes his house isn’t messed up too much while he and Hongjoong away. Then again, he got his extreme need for cleanliness and organization from both of his parents, so he hopes they can hold down the fort. 

“Ready to go?” Seonghwa says, getting up and putting his phone again as Hongjoong comes out of the bathroom. His husband nods and Seonghwa zips his coat up. The late November chill is rather harsh and Seonghwa’s never liked the cold very much. Hongjoong doesn’t mind it, though he still bundles up in heavy coats and scarves. 

“Alright, let’s go,” the Alpha says and Hongjoong waddles after him, their hands laced together. 

Seonghwa’s growing excitement is difficult to hide, but he manages. He pulls into the garage and sighs internally at the sight of their friends’ cars, shaking his head as he gets out. Hongjoong laughs, probably already aware of what’s going on as Seonghwa leads him inside. 

“SURPRISE!” everyone yells when they get in, the lights turning on. Hongjoong laughs, leaning into Seonghwa as he flinches back a bit. Seonghwa smiles warmly, drawing circles on his husband’s hip. 

“Wow, Wooyoung, San,” he says teasingly, “you guys planned it at the correct time.”

The couple groans and Hongjoong laughs with Seonghwa. 

But really, it’s nice. They talk and eat, discussing baby names and playing games. Hongjoong opens the gifts while Wooyoung chases Hwaseong around until he finally ends up with her in his arms, curling up beside San. Mingi nearly breaks the TV when they do karaoke and Jongho, as per usual, beats everyone except for Yeosang. He lets Hongjoong win as well, and Seonghwa is delighted to see his Omega pumping his little fists in the air with his swollen stomach. Wooyoung and San also bring up that they’re thinking about trying for kids, earning a punch from Hongjoong for ‘stealing their thunder’. 

As he lets the others out, Seonghwa hears his parents and Hongjoong talking. He closes the door and locks it before walking quietly over to the kitchen as they talk in the living room. 

“-helped him so much,” Seonghwa’s mother is saying. He smiles to himself. “You’ve really changed him for the better.” 

Hongjoong laughs. 

“I think - I think he’s the one who’s changed himself. We both have. Changed, that is, but it’s for each other. I’m - I really love him a lot.” 

Seonghwa hears his father laugh. 

“Don’t worry,” the Alpha says, “we can tell.” 

Seonghwa decides to join them with a cup of tea and a smile, sliding onto the couch beside Hongjoong. His husband laughs and smiles at him, leaning into his embrace as Seonghwa wraps an arm around his shoulders. 

[ _ Fallin’ All In You _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWCcEDsGvXU)

As they advance further into December and surpass forty weeks, Hongjoong begins to get snappier. Seonghwa treads lightly, especially since Hongjoong’s resorted to working from home with how huge he is. 

“I’m like the size of  _ Jupiter _ ,” he moans as Seonghwa brings him his breakfast. Hongjoong sighs and begins to eat. “Little fucker won’t come out.” 

“His first word is going to be a curse, I can guarantee it,” Seonghwa says, laughing. Hongjoong scowls at him. 

“Oh, shut up,” he says. Seonghwa laughs and continues to eat, smiling warmly at his husband. 

When he finishes, he gets up and heads to work. Hongjoong kisses him goodbye before kicking him out and Seonghwa laughs while he adjusts his suit. 

When he gets back, Hongjoong is nowhere to be found and neither is Hwaseong. 

“I’m home!” Seonghwa calls. 

“We’re upstairs!” Hongjoong yells and Seonghwa smiles, leaving his coat in the closet as he drops his bag on one of the kitchen chairs and heads upstairs. 

Sitting on their bed in a nest of blankets is Hongjoong, his computer next to him with his iPad in his hands. He has one headphone over his ear though Seonghwa’s not sure how useful it is when he’s also wearing a sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his head. His glasses are sliding down his nose and Seonghwa smiles at him, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Oh, hey,” Hongjoong says. Seonghwa laughs as he walks over to the dresser and pulls a sweater and some sweatpants out, unbuttoning his shirt and putting it to the side. He pulls his slacks off and leaves them near his shirt, pulling the sweater over his head. 

“How are you doing?” Seonghwa says as he lies down beside his husband. Hongjoong hums, continuing to mess with something. 

“Woo’s been a bit of a brat all day,” he says, moving his iPad to glare at his stomach. He winces and scowls. 

“Do you think Wooyoung’s going to get confused?” 

“Of course, he will. But we can still call him ‘Kun’ or ‘Kun-Woo’.”

Seonghwa hums. He smiles at Hongjoong, then, sitting up and beginning to comb his fingers through his hair. 

“Mm, but I’m going to miss this,” he says and Hongjoong scowls.

“You’re going to miss my giant, Jupiter-sized stomach?” he says. 

Seonghwa hums, nodding as he leans down and presses a kiss to Hongjoong’s belly. The Omega scoffs and shakes his head. 

“Weirdo,” he says and Seonghwa laughs. 

“It’s just nice to see you so soft and domestic,” he says. Hongjoong huffs. 

“Good for you,” he says. He sighs, closing his eyes and putting his iPad down. “I think I wanna have more than one kid, though.” 

Seonghwa laughs. 

“You seem to like being pregnant more than you let on,” he teases and Hongjoong cracks an eye open to glare at him. 

“Be quiet before I evict you from the bed,” he says. Seonghwa laughs again, cuddling closer and sighing softly. 

“Me too,” he says. 

“Hm?”

Seonghwa smiles, tracing shapes onto Hongjoong’s stomach. “I wanna have another kid. Not now and definitely not right after Woo’s born, but I wanna have another kid. Sometime in the future.” 

Hongjoong laughs gently and sighs. 

“I love you, Park Seonghwa,” he says. Seonghwa grins at him. 

“I love you too, Kim Hongjoong.” 

Hongjoong goes into labor as they’re eating dinner and he and Seonghwa are surprisingly calm as they drive to the hospital. Seonghwa calls his and Hongjoong’s parents to notify them as he waits. 

Hongjoong’s labor lasts around eight hours, and then the baby comes. 

Seonghwa almost faints when he sees a baby coming out of his husband’s body and a nurse helps him stand up. And then, suddenly, the baby is freed and they’re taking him off as he cries loudly in response to being taken from his father’s warmth.

Park Kun-Woo weighs 3 kilograms when he’s born on December 12th at 6:42 a.m. Seonghwa cries when he holds him and Hongjoong passes out, though Seonghwa is assured that he’s fine. 

They leave the hospital sometime later and Hongjoong cries when he has to leave Kun-Woo there. He cries again when they get him back, holding his son close to his chest and curling up in bed beside him. 

[ _ Close to You _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6s3nuw1-s0)

Getting used to a baby is no walk in the park. Kun-Woo isn’t a baby who cries often, though he has a bad habit of waking his parents up in the middle of the night. It’s good to have the help of their friends and family, but, thankfully, they seem to be pretty good at parenting. Kun-Woo begins babbling at a few months and it’s as if he’s some sort of broken computer; he’s never quiet at all. His first word is not, thankfully, a curse, and he instead calls ‘Baba!’. 

(Seonghwa and Hongjoong had had a friendly competition over whom he would call first. Hongjoong had decided to term himself as ‘Baba’ while Seonghwa would be ‘Appa’. He’d whispered it to Kun-Woo whenever Hongjoong was sleeping or away.)

After he begins talking, their house gets a lot louder. Seonghwa can’t say he minds. Kun-Woo is always ready to talk and he’s quite outgoing. The trait follows him as he grows older and turns three, words spilling endlessly from his lips as Seonghwa and Hongjoong try to keep him from asking anyone on the street what their favorite dinosaur is. 

“Kun-Woo-ssi!” Seonghwa yells, cupping a hand around his mouth. Kun-Woo tends to listen to him more when he adds on the honorific, though he only ever implements it when he’s really not listening. 

“Appa!” the boy cries, running from his friends. His little red backpack is frighteningly big and Seonghwa rushes forward to hold his arms out for his son, pulling him into his arms. 

“Hey there, little dragon,” he coos, shifting Kun-Woo in his arms. “How was daycare?” 

“It’s not daycare!” the boy insists, shaking his head. “I’m at  _ school _ .” 

Seonghwa laughs and nuzzles him. 

“Right,” he says. “You’re a big boy now that Baba’s making your little sister, right?” 

Kun-Woo nods as he begins to play with a strand of Seonghwa’s hair, twirling the black lock of hair around his fingers. Seonghwa carries him over to the car and puts him in his seat, buckling him in before getting in and starting the vehicle. Kun-Woo claps his hands happily as he begins to chatter about what happened at daycare. He has the cutest Jinju accent Seonghwa thinks he’s ever heard, probably from him speaking dialect under his breath and his own accent coming out. Hongjoong’s taken to speaking English when he can, to better his own speaking of the language while also giving Kun-Woo some sort of background for when he begins studying it in school. Their son is quite good with languages and there have been times when he’ll switch from Korean to Japanese or English. Yunho was shocked the first time he heard Seonghwa’s and Hongjoong’s son speaking Japanese but he quickly began to speak back to the boy, leaving his parents to laugh. Both of them can speak the language, though Yunho lived in Japan for a few years and he speaks it rather fluently, going so far as to use slang. 

“Appa,” Kun-Woo says from the back, “can we go and get ice cream?” 

Seonghwa laughs. 

“You’ll have to ask your Baba about that,” he says. “You also haven’t eaten dinner yet, so I think it’ll have to wait.” 

Kun-Woo pouts in the back and Seonghwa laughs again, continuing to drive. They stop to pick Hongjoong up and Kun-Woo squeals excitedly, demanding to see his father’s stomach. Hongjoong moves to the back and Kun-Woo pats his tummy, talking animatedly to his developing sister. Seonghwa looks up in the mirror and smiles at Hongjoong, receiving a grin in response. He looks back at the road and turns on the radio, his smile widening as Kun-Woo begins to screech whatever lyrics he can pick up. Just another day with a three-year-old, isn’t it?

~

“So-Young-ah! Kun-Woo-yah!” Hongjoong yells. The two children come running, laughter following them like a dog after a squirrel. Seonghwa squeezes Hongjoong’s hand as So-Young clambers into Hongjoong’s lap while Kun-Woo climbs up Seonghwa until he’s sitting on his father’s shoulders. The Alpha grunts in surprise but grabs his ankles anyway, Hongjoong laughing as So-Young begins to tell him whatever’s on her mind with her limited vocabulary. 

“Appa,” Kun-Woo says, “I wanna get ice cream!” 

“Ice cream! Ice cream!” So-Young cheers and Hongjoong laughs. Seonghwa sighs. 

“What do you think, Joong?” he says to his husband. Hongjoong grins as he lifts So-Young up and gets off of the bench. 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” he says. He gestures at Seonghwa to follow. “Let’s go get some ice cream!”

“Yeah!” Kun-Woo cheers, beating his small fists on Seonghwa’s shoulders. Seonghwa laughs and stands up, walking after his husband. There’s an ice cream shop near the park they always go to and they place their orders before going outside to eat their treats in the golden hour of the day. Seonghwa grins at Hongjoong as the sun paints his face gold, ice cream dripping down his cone. And then So-Young grabs his leg with a sticky hand and Seonghwa is handing his cup to Hongjoong as he crouches down to wipe his daughter's face while Kun-Woo runs around. 

Later, after tucking Kun-Woo and So-Young into bed, Seonghwa lies down beside Hongjoong and smiles. His husband looks up at him as he begins to play with the ring on his finger, spinning it around. 

“I love you,” Seonghwa says softly and Hongjoong closes his eyes, exhaling softly through his nose. 

“I love you too, Hwa,” he says. Seonghwa laughs and closes his eyes, slowly falling asleep with Hongjoong in his arms and his children in the room down the hall. 

Just the way it should be. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i'm going crazy over the txt concept photos oof and I’m prbly going to make it a series


End file.
